1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double door mailbox, in particular to a mailbox having a door actuating mechanism for coordinating the opening and closing of the two doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As traffic in many areas continues to increase, it is becoming considerably more dangerous to remove the mail from a rural type mailbox situated on a frequently traveled roadway. Numerous accidents have been reported where a person attempting to remove the mail from the box has been seriously injured or killed while doing so.
Other two door mailboxes have been disclosed in the prior art, however, they have generally been constructed having conventional type doors which require manual opening and closing of each door. The Postmaster General disapproves of this type of construction because the postman frequently finds that the rear door has been left open and, therefore, the mail is likely to slide out the back.
Attempts have been made to construct a two door mailbox having the doors spring biased in a closed position. The spring biasing, however, makes it difficult for the postman to deliver the mail because two hands are required for placing the mail inside the mailbox, one hand for inserting the mail and one hand to hold the door open to avoid the spring mounted door from slamming shut on the other hand. Additionally, spring mounted doors are particularly dangerous for young children as they attempt to remove the mail. Mailboxes having spring biased doors have never been approved by the Postmaster General.